Windblade (Prime Wars Trilogy)
Windblade is the protagonist of the Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy ''series. She is a young Autobot of the planet Caminus who puts duty and truth first, even when both are difficult. She is voiced by Abby Trott. History ''Combiner Wars '' '' After losing his partner Maxima after she sacrifices herself to save her from Menasor, Windblade is left without a side and goes to Cybertron to destroy the Enigma of Combinación when he meets Optimus Prime, the former leader of the Autobots. After a duel in which she can not win, Windblade begs Optimus to help her. At the beginning, he refuses, but later accepts and goes looking for Megatron to tell him about Starscream's plan with the Combiners, so he also joins them to stop him. The trio headed to the council tower where they were met with hostility. Windblade accused the Mistress of Flame of deserting Caminus and inevitably Megatron shot Starscream resulting in a clash between the two groups. As the trio fought the automated defenses, Windblade heard a mysterious voice in her head. The arrival of Devastator resulted in Optimus, Megatron and Windblade fighting him instead, as he tried to claim the Engima for the Combiners. Things were further complicated by the arrival of Victorion, at which point Starscream used the Enigma to merge with all the Combiners as Windblade and the others watched. Windblade attempted to attack the out-of-control Starscream, only to be blasted by lightning and fall lifeless to the ground. Finding herself in a featureless void, Windblade spoke with Metroplex and admitted she was wrong to want to destroy everyone. Recalling her role as a Cityspeaker, Windblade recovered and got Metroplex to crush Starscream, allowing Optimus and Megatron to finish him off. Megatron presented Windblade with the Enigma, and she passed it on to Victorion for safekeeping. As the Mistress of Flame congratulated Windblade on ending the Combiner Wars, the cityspeaker observed that now the Titans had returned. Titans Return As the cleanup of the city progressed, Windblade was disappointed that Optimus had chosen to leave. She found Perceptor examining Starscream's remains and left him to it, returning to Metroplex just in time to see a distant light as Trypticon rose from the ground. She communed with Metroplex and realized the Titan had been planning to leave Cybertron before Starscream's stunt with the Enigma. Metroplex prepared to battle Trypticon, though Windblade believed he was too damaged to stand up to the evil Titan. She and Perceptor located the Mistress of Flame in the Primal Basilica and raised the alarm. Windblade resolved to stick by Metroplex's side as he fought, even as the reinforcements the Mistress called in were destroyed. She continued to plead with Metroplex to not battle Trypticon, but her pleas went unheeded, and she was shocked when Trypticon spoke with Starscream's voice. Joined by Hot Rod, Windblade attempted to assault Trypticon, but was too late to prevent Metroplex from perishing. After Hot Rod rescued Emissary from Trypticon, the Titan Master and Windblade headed off to find Fortress Maximus, arriving there to find Megatron brawling with the Combiners. Once that was resolved, Emissary linked Windblade to Maximus's mind so she could awaken him. The process was painful, but Windblade managed to persuade Maximus to act before Emissary terminated the link for her own safety. The trio headed back to the city, as Optimus Prime and the Combiners were battling Trypticon, arriving just in time to save Optimus. As Fortress Maximus faced off against Trypticon, Windblade and the others split up to work as a distraction; however, Trypticon ate Victorion, much to Windblade's horror. Trypticon used the Enigma to control the remaining Combiners into attacking Maximus, and when Windblade attempted to shoot them off, she herself was shot down by Computron. She was forced instead to once again convince Megatron to help out. The battle abruptly ended when Trypticon ate Perceptor, and the Matrix of Leadership which Perceptor was carrying rejected him. Once Trypticon expired, Windblade and the others were treated to an appearance by Megatronus, who terminated Optimus before leaving with the Matrix and Enigma. Windblade was inclined to agree with Menasor's plan to kill Megatron, as he appeared to have betrayed them, but he convinced them that they instead needed to work together to face this new threat. Power of the Primes Windblade appears in Power of the Primes now working with Megatron in finding the Requiem blaster to save the transformers from Megatronus. Trivia * She is the first female character from the Transformers franchise to be the protagonist. * She is also the first jet transformer character to be the main protagonist. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Berserkers Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Revived Category:Internet Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated